Events
Come to this page for updates on the current Event. ' There is also a link to the Quest page so that you will be able to see the Quest side of the Event. The page is separated into current and past Events so there is easy finding. ''The information will be added as soon as it can be added. The blog will have the dates and some information for the Events but not much. Click for the Quest page. Current Event Heavenly Lion Event '''Mar 25 7pm- Apr 1st 7pm PDT 2015 "Heavenly Lion of the Blue Sky" Collect the Fruit of the Sun to open Lucky Bag now! How to get the Fruit of the Sun'' *Harvest Fruit of the Moon 10 times *Give Love to animals 20 times Past Events 2015 Past Events Best Friends Event Hidden Foal Event '''School's in Session 2014 Past Events 'Spread the Love!' Feb 11th 6pm - Feb 25th 11pm PST *Step 1 Give the Valentine's Day items to your friends *Step 2 Collect your gift by opening the Valentine's Day Lucky Bag with the 4 Chocolate Cookies you received! 'New Year's Alphabet' Dec 30th- Jan 14th 2015 6pm PST -Collect the Alphabet Eggs to spell out 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' and get the special New Years Blue Sheep as a reward! 'Bingo' Play Bingo with Mother Hen's Eggs! -Complete Bingos Eggs with the Puzzling Eggs to make lines for special rewards. How to get Puzzling Egg *Purchase from Store *Get 1 for every 15 completed Safari games (Up to 10) Users who complete all 12 Bingo lines will get 3 decoration items as a reward. Reward Details: Rewards for completed Bingo Lines *1 line: 10 Bells *2 lines: 1 Puzzling Egg *3 lines: 3 Puzzling Eggs *4 lines: Mother Hen *5 lines: 30 Bells Rewards for hatched Eggs *1 Egg: 5 Love Points *5 Eggs: 5,000 Gold *10 Eggs: 15 Puzzling Eggs *20 Eggs: 50,000 Gold *25 Eggs: 15 Bells 2014 Events These Events have been moved to the 2014 Events Tiny Farm Animals to the Rescue! Dec 3rd- Dec 17th 6pm PST Prepare for Winter with Your Furry Animal Friends! Nov 12th-Nov 26th 6pm PDT Its' time for Egg Bingo! Nov 19th-Dec 3rd 6pm PDT Halloween Tiny Boxes Oct 29th - Nov 12th 7pm PDT Time to head to the Safari! Oct 29th - Nov 12th 7pm PDT Find the Band Animals Oct 15th -Oct 29th 7pm PDT Let's Go To the Zoo! Sept 28th -Oct 19th 7pm PDT Welcome to Tiny Zoo! Sept 28 -Oct 19th 7pm PDT Tiny Olympics Sept 17th - Sep 28th 7pm PDT Wanted Catch the Thief Help us, Animal Detectives! Aug 20th- Aug 27th 2014 7pm PDT '''The Tiny Ice Cream Shop Aug 6th 7pm - Aug 20th 2014 7pm PDT; Aug 13th 7pm PDT More Animals will be added to list The Blue Dragon's Tree July 30th- Aug 6th 7pm PDT '''Hawaii, Here We Come The quest part called Travel Buddies (click link for info) I Want That Luxury Bag July 2nd-July 9th (both dates are 7pm PDT) Roll Call April 20th- May 19th Roll Call for Constellation Animals March 20th- Apr 16th Aries Sheep This is the first animal from the Constellation Animals The Proposal March 12-26th 6pm PST Tiny Farm Masquerade Feb 26 - Mar 12 6pm PST The Quest part of the Event is Masquerade Animals Siamese Kingdom Feb 19 -Feb 26 6 pm PST The Quest part of this event is the Friendship Tokens Valentine Animals and the Chocolate Factory Feb 5- Feb 19 6pm PST This Event is linked with the Valentine Animals Quest Legend of the Ancient Tiger Jan 28-Feb 5 6pm PST Ancient Tiger Quest for Event Lunar New Year Jan 22-Jan 28 6pm PST Let's Get Rich Quest for Event BINGO The First Event of the New Year is the BINGO. '''The Event is from Jan 9th 6pm - Jan 22nd 6pm PST (California Time Zone) The quest part called Winter Animals (click link for info) Category:Events Category:Event Animals Category:Quests